Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for context based and socially aware call routing.
Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile devices, an increasing number of telephone calls are made via wireless cellular telephones. The quality of calls for a cellular telephone depends mainly on the strength of wireless signal reception between the cellular telephone and a cellular tower that connects the cellular telephone to the telephone network. When the cellular telephone is in a location where wireless signal is weak, the cellular telephone may experience call drops or deterioration in call quality. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that facilitates cellular phone calls when the cellular phone is in an area where wireless signals are weak or are not available.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.